


changkyun's guide to having the worst valentine's day

by kihyuks



Series: monsta x bingo winter 2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Valentine's Day, mentioned Hyunghyuk, mentioned Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: changkyun is having the worst valentine's day ever. luckily, a small puppy comes to the rescue.





	changkyun's guide to having the worst valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> for the **valentine's day** square.
> 
> i wanted to get this up for valentine's day so it's shorter than i wanted it to be but i hope people enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> apologies for any mistakes. i'm half awake and haven't had a chance to proofread but wanted to get this up before the day was over.

Changkyun had decided that this Valentine’s Day had to be the worst one he’d ever had. It started off badly when he was woken up at 5am by his neighbour who had decided that it was a good time to start mowing his lawn. Changkyun was the type of person who couldn’t fall back asleep when he got woken up. With an annoyed huff he’d decided to get out of bed and get himself breakfast but his half awake mind had forgotten that he hadn’t tidied up next to his bed, so he ended up tripping over some clothes and bashing his head against his wall.

The sound of the impact of his head on the wall and the loud groan that followed after woke his boyfriend Kihyun up, who was less than happy about having been awoken so early on his one day off. “Sorry,” Changkyun muttered, pulling himself up off the floor.

Not wanting to face Kihyun’s anger this early in the morning, Changkyun headed to the kitchen, planning to have some of his favourite cereal. He opened the cupboard and pulled out the box only to find it empty. He wasn’t sure what _monster_ would put an empty cereal box back in the cupboard and give him false hope (he knew the only person it could’ve been was himself) but he wasn’t happy.

He had to settle for toast as they were running low on food. He realised he’d have to do a grocery shop soon and put it down on the to do list that was stuck to the fridge. He did his regular routine of checking the calendar only to realise that it was Valentine’s Day. He’d completely forgotten that Valentine’s Day was coming up, but Changkyun noticed that Kihyun had booked them a table at a restaurant for that evening as it was written on the calendar. He’d just have to buy his boyfriend a gift on his way back from work and try to pretend he hadn’t completely forgotten to buy something.

Changkyun could smell burning and realised that it was his toast. He swore and ran over to the toaster, pulling the burnt toast out of it and throwing them straight into the bin. The settings seemed fine, he’d checked them before he put his bread in, but their toaster was starting to get old so Changkyun wasn’t that surprised. He added ‘buy new toaster’ to the to do list on the fridge.

He decided to forgo breakfast after the toast incident and instead decided to just start getting ready to go to work. If he left early enough then he could just grab a McDonald’s breakfast on the way in. 

After showering and getting himself dressed, Changkyun went over to Kihyun to give him a kiss before he left for work. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Kihyun’s cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kihyun muttered, already starting to fall back asleep.

Changkyun smiled at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend. He was so lucky to be able to call Kihyun his.

He closed the door to their room as quietly as possible, wanting to let Kihyun sleep some more. Part of him was glad Kihyun was so tired so he didn’t have a chance to notice that Changkyun hadn’t bought him a present. He added a reminder to his phone to buy one after work, knowing he’d forget otherwise and he didn’t want to disappoint or upset his boyfriend, especially not on Valentine’s day.

Changkyun’s car started on the first try which was very unusual but he wasn’t going to complain about it. He needed something to go right after the awful morning he’d had.

He had more than enough time to drive past McDonald’s and pick up some breakfast without being late to work. There happened to be a McDonald’s on his way to work which he drove past every day so he wouldn’t even have to go out of his way to go to it.

Feeling cheerier, Changkyun placed his order and wished the worker a good day when he received his food. He’d have to eat his breakfast and drink his coffee when he got to work, so he put the food down on the passenger seat and his drink in the holder in the middle of the car before driving off.

It was then that the third bad thing happened to Changkyun. Someone pulled out in front of him so he had to break hard to avoid getting into a crash. The shock of what could’ve happened prevented him from realising for a minute or two that his coffee had spilt all over his white shirt.

Luckily, the coffee hadn’t been boiling hot so he didn’t get burnt but he definitely would have a stain on his shirt for the rest of the day.

When Changkyun finally reached his workplace, having to spend ten minutes looking for a free space as they all seemed to be filled on that particular day, he was already waiting for the day to be over so he could go home and sleep.

Changkyun sat down at his desk, greeting his coworker Hyungwon as he did so.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at the obvious stain on Changkyun’s shirt. “Something happen?”

“Some idiot pulled out in front of me and now I have coffee all over me.”

To make matters worse, Changkyun had been given the wrong breakfast. He did eat it anyway, too hungry to pass up his food despite it not being what he wanted. 

“You don’t seem to be having a good day,” Hyungwon commented after hearing Changkyun sigh for the third time since he sat down at his desk.

“It’s been the worst. I don’t even have a Valentine’s present for Kihyun yet and I have no idea what I can buy him last minute. I’m sure our dinner later is going to somehow go wrong, too.” Changkyun opened up his email on his computer, getting ready to start his work for the day.

“Good luck finding something. I had trouble with what to buy Minhyuk, but I ended up getting him a new watch.”

Changkyun hummed. A watch might be a good idea, Kihyun always complained about the watch he currently had and how it never seemed to show the right time. “I might see if there’s anywhere I can find a watch last minute. Thanks for the idea.”

“No problem.” Hyungwon went back to typing on his computer leaving Changkyun to get on with his own work.

 

* * *

Changkyun’s shift went by without any hiccups and he started to think the day was looking up for him. Sure, he’d been asked by multiple people what the stain on his shirt was and he’d had to keep repeating the story of his dreadful morning but that was nothing in comparison to the rest of his day.

The reminder he’d set in the morning flashed up on his phone. He knew he wouldn’t have time to go back home to change before he went shopping for Kihyun’s present so he’d have to go out with his stained shirt. He could only hope no one decided to mention it to him. He’d dealt with enough questions already that day.

After clocking out, Changkyun headed to the car park. When he finally found his car (he’d forgotten where he’d parked it) he stood and stared at it for a while, unwilling to believe that this had actually happened to him.

As if his day couldn’t get any worse, someone had decided to key Changkyun’s car. Changkyun wasn’t sure what sort of asshole would randomly decide to key a stranger’s car, but this only meant more work for him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling Hyungwon who he knew hadn’t left the building yet.

“Did you get lost on your way out of the building again?” Hyungwon asked upon answering.

“Not this time. Someone keyed my car but I really don’t have time to try and deal with it right now. Could you let the boss know and ask him to check security for me, please?”

Hyungwon instantly agreed. “I hope your day starts to get better, man.”

“Me too, Hyungwon. Me too.”

Trying to ignore the fact that his car, the car he’d saved up to buy for _months_ , was now damaged, Changkyun drove to the nearest store he could find that sold watches at a decent price. He’d been to a few before when he’d bought himself a watch so he had an idea of where to look.

 

* * *

Changkyun started to believe the world had something against him when he arrived at the third shop of the day only to find it also closed, the same as the two previous shops he’d been to had been.

He’d exhausted all the options he could think of and he was running out of time to get home and get ready before his dinner with Kihyun was booked, so Changkyun had to make the decision to not buy a present for Kihyun. He could only hope his boyfriend wouldn’t be too mad at him.

He drove home with a frown on his face, wondering if the universe could throw any more bad things at him or if it would finally relent and let the rest of his day be somewhat decent.

He’d already parked his car and started walking towards his house when he noticed Mrs. Park talking to Kihyun at their front door which only meant one thing - she was trying to convince Kihyun to babysit her kid for her so she could go out. Changkyun really wasn’t in the mood to try and deal with Mrs. Park and attempted to turn and hide, but Kihyun spotted him and Changkyun knew he wouldn’t be able to escape.

“We haven’t been able to go out for so long and you’re the only one I trust enough to look after Sejun,” Changkyun heard Mrs. Park say as he approached.

“With the utmost respect, Mrs. Park, Changkyun and I are actually going out on a date tonight so I can’t take care of Sejun today,” Kihyun replied. Changkyun could see that he was getting annoyed but he was hiding it well enough that Mrs. Park hadn’t noticed.

“Hey, love,” Changkyun greeted, pointedly ignoring Mrs. Park. She never liked him anyway, only Kihyun. “What time is our booking?”

“In half an hour,” Kihyun replied. Changkyun knew he was lying, they had about an hour before their reservation, but Changkyun had only asked to give Kihyun an out and thankfully he’d taken it. “Sorry, Mrs. Park, we really do need to get going soon. I hope you find someone to babysit Sejun for you!” He pulled Changkyun inside and closed the door before Mrs. Park had a chance to reply. “I never thought she’d stop, thank you for saving me.”

“Keeping in mind that I just saved your ass, I have to tell you I didn’t get you a Valentine’s Day present,” Changkyun admitted. He figured it was better to just tell Kihyun sooner rather than later.

Kihyun stared at Changkyun for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. “Changkyunnie, we already agreed we’re not doing presents this year. How did you forget?”

“Oh, thank God. I was worried you’d be mad at me.”

“I’ll only be mad at you if you forget to get me a birthday present,” Kihyun joked. “What happened to your shirt, by the way?”

Changkyun groaned. “Today is just not a good day.”

Kihyun decided not to question Changkyun any further and left him to go and get changed for their date.

It didn’t take Changkyun long to get ready so they ended up at the restaurant earlier than their reservation and needed to wait for their table to be ready. Kihyun pulled Changkyun outside, not wanting to wait inside where it was crowded with people waiting for a table. The waiter had told them to come back in fifteen minutes and their table would be ready by then.

Changkyun was about to say something when he heard a whimpering sound coming from the alleyway next to the restaurant. He shared a confused look with Kihyun before they both went to investigate.

Down the alleyway was a tiny puppy, shaking and whimpering. Changkyun immediately ran over to the puppy, picking it up and wrapping it up in his coat to give it some warmth. “It’s okay, little one,” he whispered, stroking the puppy’s head to try and calm it down.

“Why is there a puppy out here?” Kihyun asked, looking at the tiny bundle in Changkyun’s coat.

“I don’t know but we can’t leave it out here,” Changkyun replied. He knew they had a reservation but he couldn’t just leave the poor puppy.

Kihyun reached out, stroking the puppy. “Let’s take him home.”

Changkyun agreed and they both got back into the car, forgetting about the dinner they were meant to be having.

When they finally got home, it took a little while to get the puppy to calm down, but once he did so he started jumping around and playing with the pillow Kihyun had brought down.

Changkyun smiled as he watched his boyfriend and the puppy play tug of war with the pillow. Although his day had started off bad, he was glad it had ended on a good note.

“We’ll have to take him to the vet tomorrow,” Kihyun said as the puppy clambered onto his lap.

“I’ll take him, I’ve got the day off.”

Kihyun smiled down at the puppy who was now sleeping on his lap. “I think he’s the best Valentine’s Day present I could’ve asked for.”

“I’ll take full credit for finding him. I’m the best boyfriend ever,” Changkyun joked, earning a pillow to the face.

“I love you,” Kihyun whispered.

“I love you, too.”

“I was talking to the dog, idiot.”

And if Kihyun ended up being smacked in the face with a pillow when he was almost asleep, Changkyun would argue he deserved exactly what he got.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!


End file.
